The One
by kfaatcee
Summary: Layla Beckett grew up in the world of drugs, she knew all there is to know. But all in the space of a day her parents are killed and she is taken to CHERUB. Is her knowledge from her past enough to survive?
1. Chapter 1

A lot and a lot of credit goes to squigle.x she is my amazing beta and helped a lot. Thanks a million!

* * *

"Get out of that bed right now Rose or you will get another black eye!"

I hate my dad but I would never say that to him. At least once a forghtnight he hits me, either I have done something wrong or he has to let out his anger. Rather than taking it out on the firniture he takes it out on me.

To be honest I have never seen myself without a cut or bruise on my face, only once when my mum told us that we have be good did I end up bruise free. She gave us a treat, it was a family photo. I was around five then.

I have brown hair and a round chubby face but I ran that off by doing sports. My dad is a big drug addict and dealer, he believes that the police aren't after him. As I get changed for school I hear a scream from my mum's mouth.

Mum hardly screams but only if dad gives her a bashing. So I just ran for the door and walked to school, my only friend is Lucy she has long blonde hair and a bit tall for her age. She just moved here from London with her foster parents Zoë and Mark. Other people at school don't think it's such a big deal that she is from London seen as we live in Northampton, which is only an hour and a half away down the M1. I think its awesome.

About a month ago both of her parents died in a car crash. She was the only survivor. When I got to school I looked for Lucy, I found her in class and I tell her about dad. She said that I could stay at herstonightas it is Friday.

Friday was slow and boring, in last period, I kept looking at the clock till the bell rang. It seemed to be ticking ever so slowly. On the way home I told Lucy I would ring her later.

As I got in the house, my dad came up to me. I shrank away from his intimidating gaze, I didn't want another balck eye.

"Where have you been?" He yelled at me.

"At school." I said quickly glancing for any form of escape route.

"Look at me." he growled.

I looked in his eyes, he looked worried. He grabbed my chin and brought my face closer to his. "I love you." his breath smelt like alcohol. I cringed as I tried not to gag. As abruptly as he had grabbed me, he turned and walked down the hallway. I tripped after him.

"Dad?" I asked tentatively.

"What?" My dad shouted whirling round to face me.

I backed up a couple steps."Can I stay at my friend's house tonight?"

"Fine, whatever. As long as you get dropped home, there is no chance I'm picking you up." He spat. I blinked as spit hit my face.

I ran past my dad and up to my room. I grabbed the phone out of the cradle on my way up the stairs. I called Lucy.

"So what do I need? Some nice clothes, pyjamas, pillow, toiletries, that it?" I asked once I was safetly behimd my bedroom door.

"I think so." Lucy said from the other end of the phone.

"So when will you be here?" I said, throwing things in a stray back pack .

"Give us five minutes." she said.

Within five minutes I heard her car pull up the drive I yelled bye, but no one responded. Typical.

As we pulled up the drive Lucy and I jumped out and we ran upstairs into Lucy's room. I dumped my stuff in her room.

"So what now?" I asked sitting on her bed.

""We're going out for dinner. So put something decent on." she told me.

I rummaged through my bag before going into the bathroom and putting on my nice clothes. Black skinny jeans and a leopard print tank top with a cardigan incase the weather I was dressed Lucy and I headed back downstairs to find her parents waiting for us by the front door.

"Be good." Zoë said, kissing the top of Lucy's head. She acted disgusted.

Mark drove us out to a chinese restaurant on the outskirts of town. We passed a lone rugby pitch and I smiled at it as I remembered the times I used play soccer matches against my friends when I was younger. The food in the restaurant was some of the best Chinese I ever had, sweet and sour chicken, fried rice...I felt like I was about to explode. On the way home Lucy and I were too full to talk so we just sat in silence listening to the radio. The blaring music was cut short by a hurried announcement. There had been drug bust, and people had been killed. There were no details but I felt a sickening feeling in my stomach. Were my parents okay? I thought about my parents the rest of the drive back to Lucy's I didn't want to say anything because I didn't really want to tell Mark about my parents actual job. Only Lucy knew my darkest secret, but she promised not to tell anyone.

When we got to Lucy's house she told me to go to her room as she was going to ask Zoë something. She looked worried, but then she always looked worried. I couldn't blame her, her parents were rather strict in a sense. When I got to her room I looked around, it was bigger than mine but she had less stuff than me. I was a hoarder, I had mountains of junk in my room which I hardly cleaned. Lucy's was far cleaner than mine.

I heared Lucy running up the stairs, by the one stumble I heard I knew she was taking them two at a time. I was a master of running up stairs. Lucy came into her room looking even more worried than before. She sat down beside me and stared at the floor.

"You okay?" I asked.

Lucy let out a strangled chuckle. "I should be asking you that."

"Eh?" I murmuered.

"Your parents are dead." Lucy said eventually.

I stared at her, my eyes wide. "You're joking right?"

Lucy shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. "I am so sorry."

I couldn't meet hergaze. This can't be happening. "How?" I whispered.

"That drug bust on the radio, your parents were involved."

I closed my eyes but not quick enough, a tear rolled down my cheek and I let out a sob. "Why?" I cried. "Why are you telling me this?"

Lucy shrugged uncertainly "You have no other family members, right?"

I nod numbly, my voice unable to work. My grandparents were long dead. They died at 83, my only Aunt was single, and died in a volcanic erruption while holidaying in Rotorua New Zealand, that was back in 1996 when Mt Ruapehu erupted. She was one of the few buried by the avalanche. I never met her, but my mum spoke fondly of her from time to time.

"My name isn't Lucy, I'm eleven not nine. My real parents were killed in a helicopter when I was three."

I glanced sideways at her through the tears streaming down my face. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I work for an organisation," she paused. "An organisation called CHERUB. I'm a spy."

Despite the fact that I had just been told my parents had been killed, and that I was devastated I couldn't help but let out a hysterical laugh. "Are you kidding me?" I chuckled.

Lucy looked at me as if I was mad. "Excuse me?" she asked taken a back by my reaction. "It's true! I work for an organisation called CHERUB!"

I continued to laugh as Lucy got up off the bed and stalked out the room. She came back shortly with Mark and Zoë, Lucy sat back beside me while her 'parents' stood in the doorway. Mark was clutching what looked like a red medical case.

"See? Told you." Lucy said.

Zoë watched me with sharp eyes, while Mark walked towards me. "This will only sting a little bit."

"What?" I asked wiping the snot on the sleeve of my cardigan.

Mark produced a long lethal looking needle. I froze. Fear swirled inside me. "What the-" I gasped. I was about leap off the bed and go hurtling out the door but with surprising strength Lucy held me on the bed. I screamed as the needle entered my arm, it soon became muffled as I Iost all feeling in my body. I now knew what it felt like to be unconscious.

* * *

At first I thought I was in a hotel but there was only one double bed with nice sheets, instead of the dodgy ones used in hotels. There was also a flat screen TV, kettle and an input telephone and a mini fridge. The previous days memories flooded my brain and I sat bolt up right in bed. I gave the room a further once over before reaching for the clothes resting on the end of the bed. White socks, combat boots, green combat trousers and an orange top with a logo on the front. Beneath a winged baby sat astride a globe are the letters CHERUB. I stare at the letters. Lucy hadn't been joking. Lucy! I think suddenly. I throw on the clothes before running over to the window. I'm around six floors into the sky, to my right I see kids running around a sports track in different coloured tops, ranging from red, white, grey and two shades of black.

I opened the door of the room to see a few kids strolling along a corridor, they wore the same clothes as the ones outside, except on closer inspection I realise there aren't two shades of black, one is navy blue.

I go up to a guy with sandy blonde hair. He regarded me with a look of suspicion.

"Where do I go?" I asked.

He looked annoyed. "Not allowed to talk to orange shirts."

I scowled at him before moving on, hoping to find Lucy amongst all these strangers. I end up face to face with an elevator, I stepped inside and pressed the ground floor. Hoping it would be of more use. I walked out to find myself in an elaborate lobby. A man with badly bleached hair and thousands of facial piercings comes up to me.

"You must be Rose, Rose Deaton right?" the man asked in a Brummy accent.

I nodded, I'm not usually this shy, but I felt out of place and so I just followed him silently once he'd beckoned me over.

"Oh sorry I'm Ewart and I'm a mission controller." the man said seeming to notice me propperly for the first time.

"A what?" I asked, then I slapped my hand over my mouth, not meaning to be rude, "Sorry to be rude."

"Don't worry," Ewart grinned. "I've had worse."

So as Ewart took me around campus I asked the one question nagging in the back of my brain.

"Do you know where Lucy is?"

"Lucy? Oh, yes well her real name is Lizzie and she I think is ether in her room or around campus." Ewart came to a stop outside the building in which the tour had started from. "That was the end ofthat, so what did you think?"

"It was cool." I said.

"If you would like to follow me, I'm sure Zara can get you settled if you still want to be here in an hours time."

We go to a room with a man that looked at lest over 60 years old. He gives me a once over and gets me to run on a treadmill with stickers on me which lead to machines, after that he questions me about health issues, past and present. Once I had gone beyond boredem he checked my teeth out. He said I had nothing too serious and only needed to be back for touch ups.

A motherly looking lady then leads me around campus her name is Zara Asker, and she is chair woman of CHERUB. After a breif lecture she took me to a high ropes type course, a judo, and a class room where I was left to do a crazy long test. After all this I eventually wound up back in Zara's office.

"You have done well on your tests." Zara said staring down at me. "How would you feel about joining CHERUB?"

A million thoughts rush theough my head. I just cannot believe I am here, but what about my name? What of I bump into people of my past? What if someone wants to hurt me because of what my parents did?

I nodded. "Yeah, but what about my name? People will recognise me?"

"Oh well yes that is at the top of my list. What do your new name to be?" Zara aked. "Or do you wnat to think anout it?"

"Oh no I have one in mind" I said eagerly. I had always wanted to change my name. Although I loved my parents dearly there were moments where I just wanted to run away, be free of my past.

"Okay, tell me then." Zara said, her pen poised over some paper.

"Layla Beckett."

"Well that is every nice but you do know you don't need to change your first name if you want."

"Umm I think I like this thanks"

"Okay."

As Zara was double checking things about me and if I had other family. I started to get hungry.

"When you are ten you will be able to do Basic Training, it is the thoughest 100 days here but you will be happy when you have finished, Lizzie has done it." Zara said. "Since you are nine years old but will be turning ten in seven months you will be in the younger block and be wearing a red shirt and you will be able to have a pet hamster and or play with the other pets in the building."

"Cool." I grinned, I had never had a pet before. "Thanks!"

"Okay, all done. Do you want to go get something to eat and find you a bed and some new clothes."

"Yes please, but I have no friends and Lizzie has all ready has gone through Basic Training and – "

"Don't worry Layla, you will make new friends."

"Thank you very much." I replied. I followed her to the cafeteria and grabbed some food.

As we sat down Zara told me what I would be learning and that I would be wearing-a red shirt. I looked at the door and some kids around my age go get some food.

"Jennifer come here please." Zara called to one of the red shirts.

A girl with brown hair done in cornrows and dark skin comes up to us. "Yes Zara?"

"I will like you to take Layla and make her feel happy and all settled in and get her a room and clothes. Thanks. "

Jennifer nodded eagerly and smiled at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Again thank you very much to Squigle.x a lot of credit to her. Thank you.

* * *

Jennifer took me to a room opposite hers she helped me unpack what few belongings which had been salvaged from my home.

"Sorry we could not be together. I all ready have a roommate but you won't be on your own for long, new people arrive quite a lot."

"That's ok." I say.

"But I hope we can be friends. So how did you get here?"

"My dad was a drug dealer and my friend Luc- I mean Lizzie helped. My parents get arrested and my dad killed my mum and himself."

"Oh my god I'm so sorry." Jennifer exclaimed covering her mouth.

"It's ok I knew it would happen one day." I said as a tear rolled down my face. I quickly wiped it from my cheek and stared hard at the floor.

"Don't worry we all have had something happen to us. My dad bombed two banks plus a school and I never knew my mum." Jennifer told me.

I smiled slightly. "Thanks Jennifer."

"It's ok, but you can call me Jen. So where did you live?"

"In Northampton." "I was born in America but moved here when I was three and lived in Liverpool."

We then headed to a laundry and Jennifer picked out some red shirts like hers and some cargo pants for me.

Jen and I talked about stuff for two hours and found out that we would be doing Basic Training together.

We went down to the canteen for dinner. I met her friends there was Emma, Kaylee, Eva, Ella, Lily, Xavier, Cooper, Jack, Joshua and Sean. After I had had blurred intorductions, I couldn't remember which name went with which face, but they were a lovely bunch and welcomed me with open arms.

We all were around the same age and some of them had already done basic training and had grey shirts, some were still red shirts.

Emma is James and Kerry Adams daughter. Kaylee and Ella are twins. Joshua is Zara the chairwoman and Ewart Askers son.

Seven months later

"BEEP BEEP." My alarm went off at 3am, to wake me up early because I had Basic Training. I rolled over and burried my face in my pillow, the alarm was still screeching to be turned off. I reached over to hit the snooze button but instead I sent the clock clattering to the floor. I stumbled out of bed and quickly turned it off. I glanced over at the sleeping form of my roomate. I didn't know her name as she had arrived late last night. I tip toed back to my bed, surprised that the alarm hadn't woken the girl opposite me. I pulled on a dirty pale blue shirt with a number eight on it, along with some tatty combat trousers with the same number. I put on my underwear, socks and boots. I didn't really want to put on someone else's shoes.

I jogged down to the canteen, it was quiet and no one was around, excpet for a tired looking chef leaning against the bench. I got eggs and bacon and ate it as fast as I could. Once I had successfully eaten all of my food I walked to the Basic Training compound and arrived at five to five.

Emma's mum walked up to me she looked really fit, oriental, straight dark hair and brown eyes. "Go to bed eight Beckett."

"Okay." I replied just as I said that everyone else had walked in. Jen had the number seven on her shirt. We look at each other and I felt a big grin spreading across my face.

"Hello everyone my name is Kerry Adams but you will be calling me Mrs. Adams and helping me would be Bruce Norris but you will be calling him Mr. Norris and Dante Welsh but you will be calling him Mr. Welsh. We all have lived here on campus and been on missions. We all hope you pass training but it will not be easy. Does everyone understand?"

"Yes!" we all shouted in unison.

"Now you all will be paired up one and two Xavier and Ella, three and four Matthew and Holly, five and six Kaylee and Jack, seven and eight Jennifer and Layla and the last two little kiddies is nine and ten Jacob and Joshua. Now stand at your bunks and I wish you good luck." Jen and I look at each other. We were going to be with each other for one hundred days.

Day ten

"WAKE UP TIME." I was already awake. Jen and I thought that it would be better if we wake up more early and do brain excises so we were up and not be a tired. I scrambled out of bed and had a quick cold shower, Jen was right behind me. My damp clothes stuck to my skin and sent shivers across my body, but I shrugged them off and headed for the assault course.

Once I had finished and was covered in slick mud. I went and had breakfast, dry cereal and a carton of juice. Mrs. Adams came up to me. "That was really fast." she said. "Nice work, eight."

"Umm thanks." I replied as I shovelled the food in my mouth.

After everyone had eaten their food we stand in a straight line waiting for Mr Welsh, wehad physical training and I could feel the mud beneath my boots.

"All right twenty satr jumps, then thirty sit ups and then twenty pushups and do that five times. If you can't do it I will make you." Mr. welsh sneered.

After that we had to do lesions Espionage, Language, Weaponry and Survival Skills. For Espionage we learnt about lock guns, bombs, electronics. I now knew how to strip and clean a gun. Jen and I were learning Chinese with Jacob and Jack the others are doing Japanese or Korean.

Today for Chinese we learnt to write some new characters and how we would use them. Weaponry we did follow up on bombs and how to indentify one, and for Survival Skills we did follow up on where and when to sleep if you were in a desert.

We had lunch and then did martial arts. Later Inad another cold shower, dirt ang grit still dropped out of my hair when I ran a hand through it. I left my clothes hanging off the edge of my bed, they would still be damp in the morning but a lot better than soaking wet.

"Dinner time!" Jacob yelled.

It was slightly warm fried rice and a mug of hot chocolate, but it was better than anything.

After dinner we had to do homework and then we went bed, I sat there thinking how lucky I was if I was left at one of those children homes. I would have died.

DAY FIFFTY THREE

We were doing the assault course, when I heard a blood curdling scream followed by a voice yelpong. "My foot. My foot. I think I broke it."

I turn back and see Matthew was limping with Holly helping him.

"Come here number Four, I need to check your foot." Mr. Norris yelled out.

We all come to a stop and huddle round Matthew, we look at each otherstunned. This was the first serious injury.

"Well don't just stand there. Keep on going!" Mr. Norris said.

After that we all keep on going, running through slick mud, triiping up on your feet.

"I think he is going to have to drop out." Joshua said wiping some mud from his cheek.

I just glared at him. "Don't be mean it could just a sprain." I snapped at him.

"Sorry just saying the truth." Joshua muttered under his under his breath, but I just ignored him.

We keep on going with the day. Mathew is kicked off, his foor snapped in three places. He was gutted, it was going to take longer than 3 months to heal his foot so it would be at least a year until he could restart.

"Poor kid." I whispered to Jen as we wring the water out of oursocks that night. We had just heard the news.

"I know." Jen said sadly. "He was so sweet."

DAY NINETY FOUR

"O.K my kiddies time to get going for the last part of basic training." Mrs. Adams yelled.

We all get ready and jumped into the minivan and head towards Birmingham Airport.

"Where are we going?" Ella asked.

"I hope America." Xavier said.

"Well kiddies we are going to Down Under." Mr. Norris said. "Australia to be exact."

"Ozzie." I said.

"Yes, to the out back." Mr. Norris grinned.

We got to sit in business class. It was the first time I had flown business class and it was luxury. My chair went completely vertical.

"Yay! 24 hours of comfort." Jen says aloud.

"If we have a stop over it will most likely be 32 hours." I said reclining my chair and settling down.

"You look like a right idiot." Jen said peering down at me.

"I know." I giggled. "But this is so comfortable after that rickety bed in the Training Compound."

I had two words which summed up my last few days on the Basic Training. Hot and Tiring. The Aussie heat isn't too bad when you a holidaying there, but when you are hiking across the dessert in Central Australia it is a killer. I think the flies were the worst, they buzzed around your head day and night. Those last five days were the longest of my life so far, but the feeling of being back on campus with a grey shirt was better than I had ever imagined.

* * *

I hope you like it. If you did review and say why. If you didn't review and say why.

* * *

credit goes to squigle.x


	3. Chapter 3

Another big thanks to the world's best beta doing as amazing as ever!

* * *

Three weeks later.

I woke up by my alarm bleeping off at me. I just rolled over and hit snooze. I didn't want to get up, my new bed was so comfortable. I eventually sat up and opened my curtain. Sun streaked through the window and lit up the room, on my bedside table was a note. I grabbed it and began reading it.

'Layla Becket,  
Come to Mission Control with this key at 11:20am.'

Next to the note there was a key card like the ones used in hotels. I then looked at my clock, 9:00am. That gave me enough time to have a shower and make my way to the canteen for breakfast at a leisurely pace.

I jumped in the shower and got changed and slowly made my way to the lift where I saw Jen.

"Hey, hey, hey." She said wrapping me in a hug.

"Hey." I replied.

We head down to the Canteen, its already rather busy and Jen and I get stuck in a long queue. By the time we sit down with our cooked breakfasts, time is getting on. All our mates from Basic Training are sat around the usual table and we make our way to them.

"Look who decided to join us." Joshua said as Jen and I sit down.

"We're not that late." I said.

Joshua shrugged. "Its almost ten, we've been here ages."

I am about to send a spoteful reply when Jen buts in. "Layla got a note telling her to go to Mission Control."

Everyone at the table went silent and stared at me. "Really?" Emma asked.

I nodded. "I don't know what it means though, could be my first mission or not."

"Good luck anyways, I'm dying for a mission. I'm well nervous waiting." Emma sighed.

Once I had finished my breakfast I slowly head back to my room, Jen at my side.

"Do you think it will be a mission?" I asked as I opened my room door.

Jen sat down on my bed. "Probably, I mean what other reason would you need to meet at Mission Control for?"

"I guess so." I mumbled.

Jen glanced over at my clock. "What time are you meant to be leaving anyways?"

I looked at the note. "Eleven twenty."

"Well you had better get a move on, its twenty past now." Jen said.

"Crap!" I gasped running to the door. "I will back as soon as possible."

"Whatever."

I run to mission control and lift feels excruciatingly slow, but I make it before half past. Which I guess is good.

I knocked on the door before entering, James Adams, Amy Collins and Lizzie sitting there with Zara at a big table. "Good to see you here Layla." Zara said.

"Sorry I'm late." I said.

"Its okay, it is your first time. " She hands over a piece of paper to Lizzie and me. "Read this."

_**CLASSIFIED** _

_MISSION BREIFING _  
_FOR LAYLA BECKETT AND LIZZIE HUTT _  
_DO NOT REMOVE FROM ROOM 184 _  
_DO NOT COPY OR MAKE NOTES _

_The Williams. _

_The Williams is a family and the father deals and uses drugs, as well as the mother. They are involved with gangs in the local area. They have two daughters, one is 11 and the other is 13. The oldest knows about the drugs and gangs. She helps out by selling them at her school. The 11 year old does not know anything about the drugs but knows about the gangs. _

_The name of the family is; _

_*Peter Williams (40) _

_*Wendy Williams (35) _

_Sophie Williams (13) _

_Olivia Williams (11) _

_*We do not know if these are their real names but we do know these are what they are called at the moment. _

_Peter was born in America and lived there till he was 19. Peter started doing drugs when he was 15. He found that they cost too much and started to grow them. He got in trouble with the law and skipped the country and went to New Zealand. There he keeped on doing drugs and found Wendy. They got married in 1992. Seven years later they had Sophie, then in 2003, Olivia. _

_(2) The role of CHERUB _

_The two CHERUBs and their mission controllers will be taking on the role of the Taylor Family. Mark (James) a happily married man. With wife Sue (Amy) and their two Girls, Eve(Layla) and Kaylee(Lizzie), will move to South Auckland, New Zealand, after Mark got offered a job. They all moved here from England. Eve and Kaylee will target the two William girls, to gather information to bring them down. They will attend the same school as them, and will be placed in the same class groups as them, as follows: _

_Eve Taylor : Olivia William (11) _

_Kaylee Taylor : Sophie William (13) _

_(3) The Mission _

_The Ethics committee passed this mission on a 3-1 vote, with the expectation that all agents understand the following: _

_This mission has been classified MEDIUM RISK. Agents will may be exposed to violence and certain drugs. _

_Warning: any agent who consumes Class A drugs will be expelled from CHERUB._

* * *

Please review I really would like to know if you liked it!? and i know its short but i mine not good at _MISSION BREIFINGS, so i need it done._


	4. Chapter 4

I am still thanking squigle.x you are amazing!

* * *

I looked up from my piece of paper and nod my head again. I sat there thinking. Should I do it? It might be dangerous. I'm going to do this.

"So Layla do you want do this." Zara asked me."Yes please." I answered.

"When will we leave?" Lizzie asked.

"I want you four to leave next week. So you can get you in to the schools you need to get in to." Zara said. "Any more questions?"

"Yes I do." I said. "Why did you pick me?"

"Well you are very smart, and you and Lizzie get on with each other. That is what we need in a mission like this. Plus it seems that you and Olivia will get along with each other." Zara answered me.

"How long does it take to get to New Zealand?' Lizzie asked.

"Around 13 hours." James said. We all look at him "What?" he said with a confused tone.

"It takes 24 hours." I said.

"WHAT?" James exclaimed.

"Well then, see you in a week all packed." Zara said.

Four days later.

I had three days until my first mission. I had to do some extra lessons but its all good, it meant it would be easier to catch up on when I returned. I needed to do computer hacking and I had to learn about New Zealand. I had been so excited for my first mission but it is a month long, and I'm going to miss all my friends.

"Knock knock." Joshua said at my door.

"Hey, come in." I called through the door.

The door opened and Joshua walked into my room.

"Hi Layla." he said leaning against my desk.

"What you want?" I asked cheekily

"Well I know you have a mission in two days-" Josh started.

"-No, three days." I interrupted.

"Well then three days, but I just have to say..." he stopped and looked slightly sick.

"Come on spit it out before you choke on it." I sighed.

"I tried to say it to you when you ran off to your mission briefing and I have never found the right moment, but do you want to go to the movies tomorrow, Friday night." Josh said staring at the ground.

I stand there with my jaw on the floor. I have had a crush on Josh ever since Basic Training. "I ummm well. I would love to but-" I started to stumble over my words.

"It's okay... I get it you don't have to if you don't want. Just say you don't like me." I just looked at him. Why at his moment in time had my voice stopped working? Why was it now that I could barely speak? "Dam Jen, I'm going to kill her." Josh muttered under his breath.

"Wait did Jen tell you that I like you?" I asked, my thoughts running wild. I do like him but I have a mission, and what do I say! Hey Josh I love you but I might not see you in a month...Ugh...

"Yes." I said finally. "Yes." I repeated, just in case he hadn't heard the first time.

"Did you say yes, or are you only saying it because you feel sorry for me." he asked sourly.

"Yes, because Jen was right I do like you." I said.

Josh looked stunned, "Well then what movie do you want to see there is ...?"

"You pick." I grinned.

"Well I have to go but see you at lunch." Josh said walking out of my room. He left before I could utter a good bye.

I walked to Maths and just on time and sit next to Jen. 'I'm going to kill you.' I whispered to her.

Jen just smirked at me knowingly. "I highly doubt it."

Friday night.

"You look nice." Josh said to me.

"Thanks." I said as I looked down at my clothes. I had a reddish brick colour dress on with black tights and black vans.

We hoped the minivan which was taking a handful of agents to town. We got our tickets for the Amazing Spider Man and show them to the guy at the door.

"I hope you like spider man." Josh asked me.

"Yeah it's good, I have seen the first one and the one with the black stuff that makes him mad.' I said as we walked into the cinema room, we took seats near the back.

After the movie finished we headed to MacDonald's for dinner, after my Cheese burger Josh leads me back to the minivan.

"Thanks Josh, I have never been asked out before and that was cool." I said, as we go inside.

"Well I'm glad you liked it." Josh said.

"Good night." I said pausing in my door way.

"Yeah..." He said before turning back down the hall.

Two days later.

I woke to a knocking at my door. I groaned and rolled out of bed, and opened the door to see Lizzie standing there.

"Come on time to go."

I just looked at her, and then clicked. I had a plane to catch. "It is way too early!"

"Chop, chop!" Lizzie grinned.

I grabbed my stuff and pulled my clothes on, stuffing my phone i to my pocket. I opened the door to see Lizzie now sitting at my door. We walked to the front gate and got in the car with James sat behind the wheel, I pulled out my ipod, it was going to be a three hour drive to Heathrow.

Auckland airport - 26 hours later

"'Wow it's big in here." Lizzie muttered.

"Is that a hotel?" asked.

"Yeah it just got built." James said.

"There you guys are." Chloe Blake said. She had gotten there yesterday. We all nodded. "Well I have got a car," she said, when we didn't move she threw up her hands. "Well come on I have to pay to park.


	5. Chapter 5

Another big thank you to** squigle.x **you are amazing beta!

* * *

FUCRUCD

We make our way to the new house. It had a green metal roof and brown wooden outside. It looked like it was two story and it had two pointy bits on the roof, so it looked like a funny 'M'.

"Wow, it looooks ummm ... Nice." Lizzie said.

"You should see the backyard and inside." Chloe said.

We got our bags out of the car and made our way to the front door. It was green like the roof and was metal so it was cold as it was winter. I just hoped it wasn't green inside.

"Ok this is my room." Chloe said pointing to a room to right. "There is the down stairs toilet. Up the stairs is Lizzie's and Layla's room with a bathroom. Around here is TV room, dining room with kitchen. Here is another door to the toilet. Here is the computer. "Chloe said pointing out the barious rooms, as we follow obediently on her heels. "Out here is the garage, laundry then up these stairs is you two's room, and at the end of the corridor is James's room." Chloe finished, she turned ro face us. "Well?"

"Seems pretty good to me." I said shrugging slightly.

James nodded and went straight to his room and closed the door. He had been pretty quiet since we had arrived.

Lizzie and I head back downstairs and get out bags out of the car, I struggled to lift Lizzie's bag out of the boot. She had definitely brought too much stuff. Mine was lovely and light.

"Come on let's go unpack." Lizzie suggested as we wheeled our bags through the front door.

We go up to our rooms and see what one is which. One is a nice purple and the other baby a blue.

"Bags purple one." I shouted as Lizzie just looked at me. I smiled sweetly back.

I unpacked my stuff quickly as I didn't bring a lot.

"Can we go shopping?" I heard Lizzie say when I'm on the last step of the stair case.

"Later I need to get you and Layla in to girl guides." Chloe said from behind a laptop screen.

"Well I will go look around and see if I meet anyone." Lizzie said before leaving the house.

'Well you can do what you want I'm going to make lunch, do you want a sandwich?" Chloe said standing up and closing the lid of her lap top.

"Na I'm fine." I said going into the lounge and slumping on one of the couches.

Lizzie's P.O.V.

The street was a funny shape. At the top it has a steep hill, then it went around a sharp corner with four big houses, but if you went straight it would go to the other two houses. All together there were eleven houses as the others were just around the street.

"- And then Sophie ran to mum like a little baby." A girl coming out of an alleyway sniggered. That must be Olivia, I thought. Noticing the honey blonde hair that went to her shoulders, medium height, and the faint tan. It was just like the photo from the file.

She was walking if another girl about the same height with short brown spiky hair with tanned skin. "What a baby!" The other girl said smirking.

I started to walk to them and they stop and look at me as if I have rabies. "Hey I just moved in over there I'm L... Kaylee."

They look at each other with raised eyebrows. Oh no I have wrecked the mission. I internally groan.

"Oh, well how old are you Kaylee?" Sophie asked me.

"Thirteen." I replied.

"What year?" the other girl said.

"Year nine."

"Well we are year eight." The other girl said.

I just nodded my head, making out I didn't already know that.

"Well I'm Olivia and this is Kelly." Olivia said.

"I have sister the same year as yous, we just moved over there." I said and pointed to our house.

"Where did you move from? You have a funny accent." Kelly asked me.

"England." I

"Wow that is far away." Olivia said trying to sound interested.

"Yeah, the opposite side of the world." I said. I could tell from the little looks Olivia and Kelly were giving each other, I knew they wanted me as far away as possible. "Well, bye." I said and I started to walk back home.

I opened the door and spelled out "B. I.T.C.H." I walked in to the kitchen and find Chloe in there.

"Who is?" she asked.

"Olivia." I said grumpily.

"Why? What did she do?"

"She didn't do anything but it's just going to be fun." I sighed.

"SHAME LAYLA." I yelled.

There were footsteps and Layla appeared in the doorway. "What?" she asked.

"Olivia is a right bi-arch." I said.

"What?" Layla repeated looking slightly worried.

"Well do you think we should find someone else and she can go back to campus?" Chloe joked to Layla.

"Ha ha very funny! What has happend." Layla asked.

"Olivia, she's going to be a job." I told her.

"Well I will just need to be like her." Layla said smartly.

" That is true I have done it on a mission." I said.

"Wait, how many missions have you done?" Layla asked somehow worried.

"Only three." I said. "The recruitment one with you, this one and another in Leeds."

"Wow, and you're a Navy shirt."

"Well tomorrow you to will be going to school." Chloe said shuffling some papers into a neat pile.

Great school. "Great a school full of idiots and bi-archy girls." I said.

"Layla will be going to Clarks Grove Primary School and Lizzie, you will be going to Waiuku High which is a 30 minute bus ride." Chloe said.


	6. Chapter 6

A big thanks to squigle.x an amazing beta and writer and you should read them.

* * *

Layla's P.O.V

We start school today. This is going to be fun. I had to wear a bright yellow shirt with grey kalots which aren't very flattering, at least you can wear any kind of shoes. It was worlds ugliest uniform. I pulled it all on but the shoes.

I went down stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed the box of coco pops and a bowl. I had ten more minutes.

Chloe has already made our lunch. It was sat on the counter in empty ice cream containers.

"These our lunch boxes?" I asked giving the goody goody gum drops container a suspicious poke.

"Yes." Chloe said from the dining table. "But I will probably go to the Warehouse and get some proper ones. I was short of time."

"That is okay." I said jumping on the lazy boy and flicking on the TV. The morning news was on channel 1 and 3 and cartoons on 2. I decided the morning news was too depressing and flicked to Phineas and Ferb.

By the time I had finished my coco pops it was three minutes until the bus arrived. There was still no sign of Lizzie and I wondered if the jet lag had caught up with her. I struggled to get out when the alarm had gone off. I picked up my 'lunch box' and shoved it into my new school bag, I pulled on my favourite nikes and headed to the door.

"Bye everyone wish me luck. " I yelled out.

"Good Luck!" Chloe called from the lounge. I closed the front door and jogged up the street, I could see the bus shelter and a couple kids loitering out of the glare of the sun. I came to a stop and stood on the edge of the crowd awkwardly, what good conversation starters could I use? There was no sign of Olivia and I wondered if she was coming.

"Hi, you must be the new kid."

I turned around to see who it was, it was Olivia. She looked just like the photo, excpet her hair was just reaching passed her shoulders and her skin slightly more tanned.

"Yeah I'm Eve and you are?" I said to her.

"Well I'm Olivia, my best friend was a bitch and moved schools. You don't seem too bad and I guess you are going to need a guide." she said sweetly and instantly.

I frowned slightly, it was never meant to be this easy. Was it? I smiled.

"So what year are you?" Olivia asked staring down at her perfect nails.

"Year 8." I said struggling to remember what year I was in.

The bus came to a stop outside the shelter. It was old and I wondered if it would stay in one piece.

"Do you want to sit with me. " Olivia asked me.

"Yeah that would be cool. " I said stepping on and following Olivia.

The rest of the five mintue bus ride was quiet. As I look around the bus it was like everyone knew everyone. I really stood out.

We get to school. It had a hockey turf in the front and a muddy looking field. From where I stood I could see some classrooms. Olivia came to a stop behind me.

"We are here." Olivia pointed out a building .

I just smiled and nodded. "Cheers."

Olivia chuckled slightly.

"What?" I asked.

"Just your accent." she muttered.

My accent wasn't as bad as hers.

"You will have to go to the office, and sign in." Olivia said pointing to a low building. "The office is over here".

We walked over and went in. "Oh you must be the new girl." Someone said as I walked in. The woman who had said this comment appeared from behind a desk, she had brown hair that was in a bobb and looked around 35.

"You will be in room 9 same as Olivia." she said handing me a piece of paper, although I already knew that I looked over at Olivia happily.

We walked to the classroom. There were two if them next to each other but they seemed big, much bigger than my old school.

"So how many are in our class?" I asked.

We stopped as Olivia thought. " I think there is now 26 of us." she said shrugging.

We put our bags away and we go in. All eyes go on me. I felt my face going red and my body heating up as sweat appeared on my back.

The bell went off and Olivia told me to go to the teachers desk.

"Hello class." a lady came in. She had jet black hair that goes 1/4 down her back, she had a dark green dress on with black high heeled shoes. She looked pretty.

Everyone looked at me and I waved to everyone.

"Well stand up and tell everyone your name, where from and what you like. " the teacher said.

"Well, um, so I'm Eve. Im from England and I like doing stuff." I said confidently. Again all eyes are on me.

"Okay you can sit next to Olivia. Oh and I'm Ms Joseph."

For the first hour and a half we had Maths and English. I had already learnt all of the work but I needed to be able to be like Olivia. We had morning tea and Chloe had made me chocolate cake. It was the worlds best cake.

"Come lets go on the music room." Olivia said

We walked down a ramp to a room. "You can play or do anything you want." Olivia said.

I looked around and found a seat. I watched everyone else mucking about for about five minutes. Olivia pulled out a compact and began reapplying her mascara. A kid with an overdose of freckles on her face and ginger hair wandered over when Olivia was chatting to a guy.

"I'm Sue." she said.

"Eve." I said.

Sue glanced over at Olivia and then around the room. "A word of warning, don't get too close to Olivia. No matter how good she makes you feel, she will wear you down."

"Eh?" I muttered.

"Her old best friend, Danielle left school because she bullied her."

I was about to make up some sort of intelectual reply which wouldn't blow my cover when Olivia walked over.

"Oh, hi Sue." she spat. "Why don't you go mind your own business, nobody gives a shit."

Sue raised her eyebrows before turning and walking out the room. Olivia was a grade one a-hole.

"Don't mind her, she has hated me since I was like in year four. She has self esteem issues." She said.

"Right." I replied.

The bell rang so we made our way to class.

The rest of school was boring. We went back to the music room at lunch and a girl called Kat taught me how to play a song on the piano.

By the time I slumped onto the bus beside Olivia I was worn out and wanted curl up and go to sleep. The jet lag was getting the better of me, all afternoon I had been yawning.

"You are quite cool Eve. " Olivia said to me. I looked at her she was smiling, but I could see the calculating scowl deep in her eyes.

"Thanks, right back at yeah." I said back put on my best 'I'm-so-happy' smile.

We sat there for the rest of the journey just talking.

"Hey it's our stop." Olivia said standing up.

I looked outside to see and sighed with relief when I spotted the familiar surroundings. We fight our way off the bus and I started towards the bottom of the hill.

"See you tomorrow." I said to Olivia.

"See ya pommy." Olivia called out.

Day one hadn't been too bad.


	7. Chapter 7

So here's chapter 7. I know it has been a really long time but here is my chapter.

* * *

The week went by quickly as I got to know Olivia better. She was very rude bitchy and if I was not on a mission I would really slap her, but then she had her moments where she was nice and we would talk about random stuff and get along really well. I was pretty happy today as it was Saturday and had no homework.

I slowly made my way out of bed and go down stairs. Careful not to be too loud in case anyone was still asleep.

"Pancakes or croissants. " Chloe called out as I wandered into the lounge.

"Croissants please"

Lizzie was sat at the dinner table texting. "Who are you texting?" I asked sitting across from her.

"Stan from campus, he said that he and Chris got in a fight."

I nodded pretending like I knew who they were when a thought struck me. "Wait we are allowed to text campus!?" I asked amazed.

"Well only when we delete the messages and not around anyone." Lizzie said.

"I'll be back. " I said as I run out the room. I couldn't be bothered being quiet as I took the stairs two at a time, my phone lay on my bedside table and I quickly typed in a message.

HEYY MISS U HAVE 2 BEFIREND A BITCH

I texted that to Jen, then I looked at the time. I realised the time difference, it was twelve hours, it was nine here so she was probably asleep.

As I'm going down stairs, my phone goes off. Jen had texted me back saying.

YA MISS U 2 BUT DID U NO ITS 10PM :(

"Oops." I chuckled to myself as I sit back down at the dinner table and take a massive bite out of my croissant. There was a knock at the door. I looked over at Lizzie who shrugged.

"I'm not moving." she said glancing down at her phone.

I sighed and stood up, I walked to the door. Stood on the front step was Olivia, speak of the devil."Hey, mate what you doing?" she said.

"Nothing much really, why?" I asked

"Want to go to go shopping at Manukau. It's not the best mall but it's close and easy for the bus."

"C- Mum can I go out shopping with Olivia." I yelled out.

"Sure how much do you you need?" Chloe asked.

I looked at Olivia and she held up three fingers. "Thirty dollars." I said.

Chloe walked out from the computer room. "Here don't tell your father." she said winking at Olivia before heading back into the room.

Okay, let's go, we will be going on the bus and it will take fifteen minutes."

"Cool, what we doing there?" I asked.

"Don't know just walk around." Olivia said as she shrugs her shoulders.

We sat on the bus without talking. I tried really hard to not laugh. I knew if I did Olivia would kill me.

We got to the mall and looked at the movies and decided to watch Hotel Transylvania, to kill time after we headed to the food court.

"What do you want? There's Burger King, McDonalds, sushi and other stuff." Olivia explained.

"Umm... I'll have what your having. "

We grabbed some McDonald's and sat down and talked about school, it was mostly Olivia chatting away but O didn't mind. Then Olivia started to talk about a place called Kariotahi and that it's a beach that she belongs to. I asked her what she meant and she said that she does surf life saving. That was not in the notes I thought. Who ever did surveillance did not add that in. Then she told me about a night she stayed.

"I was sat there on the sofa at the club wearing a shirt, trakies, fluffy socks and dads big jumper and I had Sophie's blanket around me. Tara, Ash, Aron and Kayla were at the table eating their dinner. Everyone else was ether in the Tui room or making their dinner. I sat there with my headphones in and wondered if it's like this every time people stayed the night. Around twenty minutes before, as dad, Sophie and I went to get our fish n chips, a guy came up and said that he had not seen his friend in a hour who was supposedly on a motorbike. Everyone partly got excited that they got to do something but also hoped that nothing bad had happened as we would not have been able to get a helicopter there in that crappy weather. Luckily he had just broken down. The three in the rhino towed him back up with a tube, it looked really funny." Olivia babbled picking at her fries.

"As I sat there looking around there I felt like I belonged there, you know? I may not have been talking to anyone but it just felt like I fitted in. I know it sounds cheesy but, yeah...Later on I was just sitting there and everyone was around Tara's laptop looking at photos, and just our luck the power went off! At that moment you could see partly everything but not everything. The guys had got torches out in a matter of minutes. No one was freaking out and everyone was still around Tara's laptop. I had got sick of sitting around so I stood up and stared looking at the photos but when they finished they were going about watching saw six." Olivia paused to take in a cute guy who had sat down at the table across from us. I was very tempted to roll my eyes.

"So anyway I went in the Tui room, they were all just talking about junk and sick stuff and it was still dark, but as we were all talking the power came on but we kept talking instead of going on Tara's laptop, some of the guys continued to watch the movie but not many. Now we were just talking about the weirdest things. After a while some left and some others came in. We were just sitting there listing to music and it was really nice. Did I say that there is sixteen of us and one toliet on the top floor but we don't count the two down stairs because if you go down there in socks they would get soaked. So everyone that morning was having to take turns going toliet up stairs. The rest of the day we had patrol which was boring. I got to say that weekend must of been the longest Sophie and I hadn't fought too badly."

She said it all as if she could relive the moment. I was just shocked someone could remember so much.

We continued eating then had a look around the shops, nothing took our fancy and we headed back to the bus bagless. On the ride home Olivia was chatting away about some boys but I just zoned out.

As we hopped off the bus I said bye and headed home while Olivia went in the opposite direction.

"Who did surveillance for them?" I asked to James who was sitting on the sofa and gave me a puzzled look and shrugged. I continued "Well, Olivia was telling about how she had her family are involved with surf lifesaving. It may not mean any thing now but hey, you never know."

Just as I finished explaining that to him, I heard Lizzie coming down the stairs, James stood up and wandered out of the room leaving Lizzie and I sat on the couch

"Wow, I think some of Olivia is rubbing off in you." Lizzie said.

"Wait what do you mean?" I asked glancing over at her.

"You sounded well rude when you talked to James." she told me.

"Oh my Gosh did I?" I said making a mental note to apologise to him later that evening.

Lizzie didn't seem to notice my inner dilemma and continued chatting away. "But on other terms have you heard the New Zealanders accent. It is well funny." Lizzie chuckled. "It's all fush and chups bro!"

* * *

And a big thank you for reading please do review and another thank you to my beta squigle.x she is an amazing writer you should read her story's two.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry it's really late but here it is! Thank you squigle.x for being an amazig beta!

* * *

On Sunday we stayed home and Lizzie and I just chilled out in front of the tv, other wise we did nothing. I did go and say sorry to James and he said that it was alright and that it's good that I did say something, but next time more nicely.

Waking up in the morning was nearly the worse thing in my life besides Basic Training. Chloe came up and flicked the lights on and nearly blinded me, and when I didn't move she came back and ripped off my blankets.

"Ok, ok I'm getting up, I'm getting up!" I groaned from the mattress as goose bumps trickled up my leg.

I stood up and felt groggy. I stumbled down the hallway towards the bathroom, I got in the shower. My shower was quick and I soon found myself back in my room, I glanced at the clock as I began towel drying my hair. "Shit!" I gasped reeling at the fact that I had five minutes to get out of the house. When I go back to my room I look at the time. "Shit!" I had five minutes.

I don't bother with breakfast, i scooped up my bag and ran out of the house. Ignoring Chloe's shouts. I reached the bus stop just as the bus was pulling to a stop.

"Didn't think you were going to come." Olivia shouted at me.

"I may have slept in." I said as I followed her onto the bus.

"What was it like your old school." Olivia asked.

I glanced over at her momentarily thinking up a cover story. " Well it was a boarding school and we had to wake up early. To be honest though it really depended on your timetable and you could not be late. We all knew nearly everyone there as there were only three hundred of us and we were put in classes by skill not age. So if you were really good at Maths you may be in a class of fifteen year olds." I said.

"So are you really smart?" she asked checking her reflection out in the bus's window.

I didn't think I was smart, I had never really thought about it."I don't know."

"On another subject do you what to come over and we can do homework together?" Olivia asked me while finger quoting 'do homework'.

"Yeah sure." I grinned.

This particular morning we had maths and Spanish, I learnt Spanish at CHERUB and I was already fluent so I found it dead easy.

The rest of the day we had Ms Joseph, so I sat there with a permeant marker and drew all over my book.

Finally to bell rang for the end of the day. Olivia and I rush out of class before the crowds were able to accumulate and into a mass of bodies. We reached the bus before we could be trampled.

"Do you want to go home and get changed first?" Olivia asked me.

"Yeah sure. "

Before the bus had even pulled up to the curb I was battling my way through the crowds kf students, trying to make sure I was first off. Olivia headed back to her place as I jog home.

I run theough the front door and almost collide with Chloe. "I'm getting into the house."

"What house?" Chloe asked.

"Olivia's house, we are going to hang out." I told her dropping my school bag on the ground.

"Ok, here's what you are going to do. You will say you need to go toilet and go in to the master bedroom and put a bug in and also in the office. If anyone finds you just say you got lost. Ok?" Chloe explained to me.

I nodded breathlessly and ran up stairs and to get changed. I grabbed the bugs from my bedside draw and stuffed them into my pocket. "Wish me luck!" I shouted as I ran back down the stairs.

I run over to Olivia's and go up stairs and knock on the door. The door is opened, it's Wendy I can tell by the photos, "Hi I'm Wendy, Olivia's mum, come in."

I walked in and it's very homie. I could see the kitchen, a TV a little hallway and the stair case.

"Olivia your friend.." Wendy said then looked at me.

"Eve." I said taking in the hallway.

"Your friend Eve is here!" Wendy continued.

"Okay, coming!" Olivia yelled out from somewhere up the stairs. Soon enough she appears beside her mum and drags me away by the arm.

"Come on down stairs to my room." She said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We go down to her room and sit on the bed and talk about guys and how school was crap and shouldn't have been invented. After an hour I was bored and wanted to plant the bugs. i stand up and mutter some excuse about needing the toilet and not knowing where it is.

I went upstairs and looked around for Peter's office. I peeked through the crack between the door and the wall. Nobody was in there. I go in and looked around, pulling out the bugs and putting one under his chair, desk and a mini camera in the cupboard. When I finished I looked at all the papers on the desk. I only saw power bills and water bills. I go to open the desk draw but it was locked, I very almost kicked it in frustration.

Just as I'm about to leave I her someone on the phone outside. Instead of hiding and possibly being found I swallow my fear and walk out of the room.

Olivia's dad SSSD has his back to me, he didn't look to happy to who he was talking to. I started walking down the stairs when he called out.

" You what's your name?" SSSD asked with a very stern voice.

" Eve." I replied.

"Were you in my office?" he asked.

I looked around and shook my head. "I was looking for the bathroom and got lost."

He laughed. "Don't worry I'm only joking around with you."

I smiled and walked down stairs. "Wow you took your time." Olivia yelled at me from her bedroom.

I walked in her room. "I'm sorry, I just met your dad though." I told her. She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

My phone beeps and I glance at the text. "Oh sorry I have to go home, mum just text me." I said.

" Okay, see you tomorrow." Olivia sighed.

I walked upstairs and say thank you to her mum and dad and leave. I walked home very happy with myself.

"Am I good or what." I yelled out when I walked inside the house.

* * *

If you ever wanted to read a twilight and Chuerb crossover. Look at maybe, just maybe! I will only do it if you review it!


End file.
